Imperium of Avalon
The dominant power in the Alpha Milky Way Galaxy, the Imperium of Avalon is, in terms of its presence in its home galaxy, roughly the size of the Galactic Empire of the Bellorum Stella Galaxy in their heyday. However, the Imperium of Avalon also possesses colonies in multiple surrounding galaxies. At the core of the Imperium is the Blackspore, from which many different races of the Imperium are spawned. Strangely, in other galaxies, many of these species have been found to actually exist... Notable Members Imperial Military Stormtrooper Corps The main Infantry of the Imperium of Avalon, the Stormtrooper Corps is an all-volunteer organization, each member first volunteering for selection, then hand-picked due to talent and skill from the various planetary militia in the Imperium. Trained to their upper-most limits and equipped with state-of-the-art equipment, Stormtroopers are some of the most elite the Imperium has to offer... Emperor Mitchell claims he was inspired to invent the Stormtroopers by a more malevolent Empire from fiction from his world, only their soldiers hold the stereotype of not being able to hit anything...Imperium Stormtroopers do NOT hold to this stereotype and are some of the most precise and accurate soldiers in the local galactic cluster. Stormtrooper Variants Standard The Standard Stormtroopers are the standard Assault Troops of the Imperium of Avalon. Stormtroopers are typically used in any engagement not involving compromising terrain or weather conditions. Stormtroopers are typically equipped with E-11 Blaster Rifles, DC-15A Blaster Rifles, DLT-20A laser rifle, or DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles. Demolition Trooper Demolition Troopers were specialized stormtroopers who carried Smart Rockets and SE-14C blaster pistols. Keeping to a safe distance on the battlefront, they wore standard stormtrooper armor. Desert Stormtrooper (Sandtrooper) Sandtroopers were stormtroopers equipped to operate on desert worlds. Their armor was augmented with cooling fans and a helmet sand filter. In addition, they wore a survival backpack stocked with extra rations and water. Sandtroopers are typically armed with DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles, E-11 Blaster Rifles, T-21 Light Repeating Blasters, or RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifles. Jumptrooper Jumptroopers were equipped with jump packs or jetpacks that allowed them temporary flight. Jumptroopers typically used RT-97C Blaster Rifles, but are sometimes armed with other weaponry. Magmatrooper Magmatroopers are specialized Stormtroopers meant to operate in volcanic environments, such as Flame Barrel on Akaneia or the planet of Therum. Magmatroopers are typically armed with DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifles, but are sometimes armed with other weaponry. Cold Weather Assault Stormtrooper (Snowtrooper) Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers, commonly known as snowtroopers, are the elite Etormtroopers trained and equipped to operate in frigid environments such as the area around Akaneia's Ice Dragon Temple and the icy planet of Noveria. Snowtroopers are typically armed with E-11 Blaster Rifles, and use E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Cannons. Coastal Defender Stormtrooper (Shoretrooper) Coastal Defender Stormtroopers, more commonly known as Shoretroopers, are a specialized variant of Stormtroopers trained and equipped for combat in tropical environments. Shoretroopers wielded both the E-11 blaster rifle and the upgraded E-22 blaster rifle. Scout Trooper Scout Troopers are specialized Stormtroopers who serve, as their name entails, as scouts and snipers for other Imperial forces. Scout Troopers used a wide variety of weapons, but most notably used the E-11s Long-Range Blaster to great effect. Shock Trooper Imperial shock troopers were high-class Stormtroopers pulled from the Stormtrooper Corps, who served as elite frontline forces of the Imperium. The arsenal at their disposal included a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle or a powerful Rocket Launcher. Shadow Trooper Shadow Troopers were a specialized variant of Stormtrooper. They wore distinguishing black suits of armor equipped with cloaking devices, and they wielded various weapons. Death Trooper Death Troopers are an elite variant of Stormtrooper utilized by the Emperor himself as bodyguards or elite strike forces into enemy territory. Death troopers were known to wield SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters, E-11D Blaster Rifles, long-range blaster rifles similar to the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle, and C-25 Fragmentation Grenades. Droid Army The Imperium of Avalon possesses a Droid Army commanded by powerful androids called Roidmudes. Said droids, barring the Roidmudes, were based off of the same series Emperor Mitchell based the Stormtroopers off of. Imperial Navy Ship Classification College *'Starfighter/Bomber' *'Dropships' *'Shuttlecraft' *'Gunship (50m and less)' *'Light Corvette (50m - 75m)' *'Corvette (75m - 150m)' *'Frigate (150m - 325m)' *'Destroyer (325m - 400m)' *'Light Cruiser (400m - 500m)' *'Cruiser (500m - 600m)' *'Battlecruiser (600m - 800m)' *'Battleship (800m - 900m)' *'Dreadnought (900m - 1200m)' *'Star Destroyer (1200m - 2300m)' *'Star Light Cruiser (2300m - 3100m)' *'Star Cruiser (3100m - 4000m)' *'Star Battlecruiser (4000m - 6000m)' *'Star Dreadnought (6000m - 30000m)' *'Arkship (30000m+)' *'Space Stations' *'Colony Ship' *'Construction Ship' *'Envoy Courier' *'Freighters/Transports' Gallery Member Races Halo3-Marine.png|Human Another Me.png|Blackspore Faizorphnoch.png|Orphnoch Roidmude042.png|Roidmude Members Another Me.png|Emperor Daniel Mitchell Katarina.png|Empress Katarina D'Artagnan4.jpg|Prince Charon Mitchell Cosmos profile 1.png|Princess Consort Cosmos Military Troops Stormtrooper Corps DICE_Stormtrooper.png|Stormtrooper Demolition_trooper.png|Demolition Trooper Sandtrooper_DICE.png|Desert Stormtrooper (Sandtrooper) Star-wars-jumptrooper-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902768.png|Jumptrooper Magma_Trooper_canon.png|Magmatrooper Snowtrooper_DICE.png|Cold Weather Assault Stormtrooper (Snowtrooper) shoretrooper-hot-toy.png|Coastal Defender Stormtrooper Biker_Scout_DICE.png|Scout Trooper Imperial_Shock_Trooper_canon.png|Shock Trooper Shadow_Trooper_canon.png|Shadow Trooper star-wars-rogue-one-death-trooper-specialist-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902842.png|Death Trooper Droid Army B1.png|B1 Battle Droid Super_Battle_Droid_4.png|B2 Super Battle Droid Commandodroid_detail.png|BX-Series Droid Commando Assassin_droid.png|IG-86 Sentinel Droid 50419b234c980d5085de93e8a6226609.png|T-Series Tactical Droid GeneralKalaniFull-SWE.png|Super Tactical Droid Roidmude029.png|Cobra-type Roidmude Roidmude042.png|Spider-type Roidmude Roidmude088.png|Bat-type Roidmude Starships Starfighter/Bomber T70XWing-Fathead.png|T-70 X-Wing Starfighter starcraft_wraith_by_lwerewolf-d32yrn2.jpg|CF/A-17G Wraith Dropships Shuttlecraft Gunship (50m and less) Light Corvette (50m - 75m) Corvette (75m - 150m) Frigate (150m - 325m) Destroyer (325m - 400m) Light Cruiser (400m - 500m) Cruiser (500m - 600m) Battlecruiser (600m - 800m) Battleship (800m - 900m) Dreadnought (900m - 1200m) Star Destroyer (1200m - 2300m) Star Light Cruiser (2300m - 3100m) Star Cruiser (3100m - 4000m) Star Battlecruiser (4000m - 6000m) Star Dreadnought (6000m - 30000m) Dauntless_mk1.png|Dauntless-class Star Dreadnought MarsBattlecruiserBGA.png|Mars-class Star Dreadnought EmperorBattleshipBGA.png|Emperor-class Star Dreadnought Arkship (30000m+) Space Stations Colony Ship Construction Ship Envoy Courier Freighters/Transports Category:Factions